


Failure to Launch

by cutelilufo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Trans Character, Depression, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Multimedia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilufo/pseuds/cutelilufo
Summary: A young woman contemplates going to a party.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Failure to Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman contemplates going to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi happy (late) 4/13! this is an idea that's been rattling around my head for a few months. this fic is very image heavy (basically a fanventure) and is likely best viewed on desktop. if you prefer viewing your fanventures in a more familiar format, there's a mirror on MSPFA (https://mspfa.com/?s=34750&p=1) 
> 
> EDIT: there's way more pages on mspfa! go check it out. this will update when the "episode" is number. :-) tinyurl.com/juneegbert
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy! :-)

Your name is June Egbert.

You are currently hovering above the location of this year’s ANNUAL HARLENGLISH HOOTENANNY, the 8th such event to be held on Earth C. THE HOOTENANNY is, of course, the joint birthday of your ecto-sister and -father. What began as a slightly elevated hang sesh with your friends has somehow grown into Earth C’s most anticipated event of the year, thanks to Jake becoming a nearly ubiquitous hyper-celebrity. The affair has since evolved into a bacchanal for die-hard Rumblers _,_ desperate for a chance to get up close and personal with the planet’s premiere posterior. After the complete and total shitfest that was HH5 (RIP dear, sweet J Law), the event has since been relocated to an empty Skaianet warehouse to avoid any further tragic accidents. 

With the birthday aspect of the event becoming an afterthought, you’ve sat the last couple years out. Frankly, you’re not even really sure why you showed up to this one. You checked your cluttered inbox on a whim, saw the Facebook invite, thought “you know, i was looking forward to my nightly sitting-on-my-asspointment, but hey! why the hell not”, and flew here in a fugue state trying desperately not to think about how uncomfortable you’re going to be the whole time. 

You guess you’re hoping you’ll see some of your friends? It’s been awhile since you’ve seen anyone. To be honest, you haven’t really seen much of anyone since you came out. Or talked really? I mean sure, you text everyone, but it’s mostly just sending memes to each other. But it’s been ages since you’ve had a straight conversation with one of your pals. You didn’t even check to see if anyone’s coming! You’re just kinda… hoping.

God, there’s a lot of people here. Maybe you should just go home.

No, fuck that! Look at you! You’re COOL(?). CONFIDENT, MAYBE? Or at least, you feel like you should be? Right? You’re out now! Genderways, you mean. And also not-in-your-houseways, you guess. You finally feel comfortable in your own skin (again, ?).You’re proud of yourself! You’re so proud of yourself! You’ve never been more proud of anything you’ve ever done!

That’s how that’s supposed to work, right? If you tell yourself something enough, you’ll finally start to believe it?

So you just gotta… go down there.

Just... gotta… go.

Fuck it.


End file.
